Neko Tendou
by Sailor Munashii
Summary: AU- Li is a stray cat, with a list of past mates teh size of texas. Sakura is a pure bred Ocicat, and her owner is one of the most richest people. What happens when Li and Sakura meet?)SxS (Othe rPairings inside)


They are cats in this fic, making it AU. Yuki and Yue are two separate people and Yuki is a girl.  Most guardians are two separate cats (Like Kero and Cerberus, Suppi and Spinel). To look at what the cats look like, you can go to www. Choosing-a-cat .com    (No spaces).

AU

Shipping: SxS (Later), EriolxTomoyo, TouyaxYuki, YuexYuki (One-sided), YukixLi (past), various others.

            Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

                        Neko Tendou

                        ~~~~~~~~~~~    

            It was night in Tomoeda, Japan.  And nighttime was usually when all the stray cats tended to come out.  

            But Sakura wasn't a stray cat.  She was an Ocicat, with Cinnamon colored fur.  Her eyes had been a jade green at her birth, and they had stayed that color even to now.  She wasn't very old, and her long majestic tail swayed behind her when she walked.  Her owner was one of the richest people in Tomoeda, and for her safety was suppose to stay inside, but at night she always liked to walk around the city.

                  She usually walked around at night to find her friend, Tomoyo.  Sakura use to be a stray cat, but had been found and adopted by her owner while Tomoyo hadn't been.  Tomoyo was an Oriental Longhair, with gray hair and blue eyes.  Her tail was shorter then Sakura's, but she was older.  Tomoyo had befriended Eriol, a British Shorthair with black fur and gold eyes.  Sakura didn't really like Eriol, but since Tomoyo did she didn't fight with him too much.  

            Walking down the dark allies, a few yellow eyes glaring at her, she heard a furious snarl.  Sakura stopped, half inclined to run away but then was worried that Tomoyo may be near there and she ran towards the noise.  

            After reaching the area she found she was half right—Tomoyo was there but she was sitting on the side with Eriol and another cat, and watching two cats circle each other, snarling.  One of the cats was a cream color, with brown fur hailing around his face and on his tail.  Deep vivid blue eyes confirmed the type of cat she thought it was—a Balinese.  

            The other one was obviously a Havana Brown.  It's coat was a chestnut brown and it had eerie green eyes.  It ran shivers down Sakura's spine, and she ran over to her friend.

            "Tomoyo!" she hissed slightly.  "What's going on?"

            The gray haired cat looked back at Sakura.  "Touya and Yue are going to fight over who gets to mate with Yuki." She whispered, pointing to the cream colored cat as she said Yue and the brown colored one as she said Touya.  

            But Sakura was still confused.  Who was Yuki?

            Tomoyo noticed her friend's confusion.  "That's Yuki." She said, pointing to the other cat.  "She's a Japanese Bobtail."  Yuki's coat was a beautiful cream colored with some brown mixed into it.  With blue eyes and fluffy fur, she looked like she didn't belong outside.  

            Sakura sat down, and Touya and Yue were still circling each other.  She had seen other cats fight for the right to mate, and she had seen he winner's results—it usually ended up in ugly kittens.  But these two looked as if either one mated with Yuki, there would be beautiful, graceful kittens.  As soon as Sakura sat down, she jumped up at the snarling noise of Yue jumping at Touya.  He pounded him into the ground and starting scratching at him furiously, before Touya pulled back and sprung up, lunging at Yue.  Yue leapt to the side, narrowly avoiding Touya.  Touya landed on his feet, and turned to face Yue.  

            "Yuki's mine, Yue, so just back off!"

            "What makes you think Yuki's *yours*, Touya?" Yue spat back.  They eyed each other hatefully and were about to lunge at each other again, when Yuki jumped up and got in the middle of it.

            "Stop!" she cried out.  Sakura had never seen a female stop two males fighting for her.  The two cats looked at Yuki, their faces softening.  Yuki then walked over and nuzzled Touya. 

            "Yue… I'm sorry… But I really want to mate with Touya."

            Yue looked hatefully at Touya, and Touya just looked proud and he nuzzled Yuki back.  Sakura sighed, she had better things to do and she had to go home now.  

            "I have to go, Tomoyo."

            Tomoyo looked at her friend.  "I understand, Sakura.  Don't run into any trouble!" she called out as Sakura ran off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The alley seemed much longer now.  Everything, even things that weren't there, seemed to stare at her.  She started o slow down, and a black figure jumped infront of her.  

            "We~el… Lookie what we have here.  Hey, babe, why don't you come on with me and I'll show you a nice time."  

            Sakura jus stared strangely at the cat.  It's amber eyes gleamed at her, and the cat was larger then her.  

            "Oh, how rude of me…" he drawled on.  "Most cats call me Li." 

            Sakura could hardly hear him.  Scared, she ran off as fast as she could. 


End file.
